Many businesses and other organizations use software applications and/or suites of such applications to organize their business affairs, track business performance, manage employee data, and perform similar functions. These “enterprise” applications are often quite complex, relying on numerous database tables to store and manage data for virtually every aspect of an organization's business.
The enterprise applications often incorporate, display and/or perform operations on data or information that is hierarchical in nature. For example, enterprise applications often deal with corporations and other entities that correspond to hierarchical organizational structures.
Conventional enterprise applications allow users to create different types of hierarchies, but there is no easy or convenient way to view a graphical representation of the hierarchies. Nor do the conventional tools provide an effective interface to configure the graphical representation of that data. Moreover, the conventional tools fail to provide an effective interface to configure data-specific analysis, aggregation and presentation of such hierarchical data.
The present disclosure describes various embodiments that use a flexible framework to allow a user to configure the data displayed in the visualization, which permits users to visualize the relationships and data aggregation (e.g., sum of children data, counts of child data, etc.) of the hierarchical data. Therefore, there is a need for improvements.